Far Trek Moya: Watching the Rain Fall.
by EdenAdvance
Summary: The tird story following the adventures of the space cadets of USS Moya. What silly adventure will they have this time? R/R? PLease?


Far Trek 3

Far Trek: Moya - Watching the Rain Fall (by EdenAdvance)  
Disclaimer: Farscape is owned by various people, including O'Bannon and Henson. They're cool. I worship them. They made me do it too.   
Star Trek: Voyager and the Next Generation is owned by Paramount. Probably others too. They didn't made me do it. Instead, they probably got me hooked to sci-fi in the first place. I blame them for it.   
Hail Monjo! (and Gene)  
Notes: Serious, I love Star Trek. I'm a Trekkie and I'm proud of it. (I'm also an endangered species where I live) This story was inspired by the endless rain, which I encountered on my vacation. This rain however, is much different than the rain I encountered at home. It tasted weird. Maybe the quality of rain where I live is bad.   
Warning: As usual, eating or drinking is not allowed. (No, not even crackers) It's really dangerous. Do I ever lie? (Don't answer that, I lied when I said that I didn't eat the cookies.)   
Also, this story has no plot, because I can't think up plots. Did the other two have plots?   
Warning 2: Death of (major) character. I wasn't responsible for that. He annoyed me. He won't be coming back. Don't ask me for it either. I fired at him. (Well, I threw an empty Ice-tea can at him)   
Archiving: Nat's site, Through the Looking Glass, Sabine's site, Farscape Zone. Anyone who has my stuff. If you don't, E-me. (Forwarding to other lists is okay, just leave all my stuff above it.)   
FeetBack (TM): I would very much appreciate it, thank you very much. Cookies guarantied. Please review this piece of dren. (No, I'm not on crack. This is me in a normal Farscape-withdrawal state.) 

Far Trek: Moya

Starring: 

Aeryn Sun as Captain Aeryn Safeway   
D'Argo as Commander D'Argotay   
John Crichton as Lt. Tom Crichton   
Gilina Renaez as Lt. Gilina Torres   
Zhaan as Lt. Zhavok   
Crais as Ensign Crais   
Rygel as Rygel the Cook   
Chiana as Chia of Nine   
Scorpius as Scorpy the EMP   
Larraq as himself 

&

Pilot and Moya as USS Moya

Special Guest Star: Weasley Crusher 

USS Moya

It was still raining on the starship Moya. Already, the hallways were flooding a bit. It all started three weekens ago, when Moya and her crew of space cadets drifted upon the Picard Enterprises. They also happened to be lost in space. 

Captain Safeway, in one of her better moods, had been kind enough to give them shelter in the cargo bays. And now, she was wading through the water, in a very bad mood. The bad mood was partly caused by Larraq, who hadn't paid her a visit in weeks, and partly because of the endless rain. Aeryn hated the rain, especially because everything got wet. 

The crew of the Picard Enterprises had gone back to their ship after a few weeks, except for a few cadets, who claimed that they liked Moya better than the Enterprises. It could've been the food, it also could've been the fact that they probably were drooling over Safeway and Chia of Nine. Aeryn couldn't wait before she had the chance to throw the cadets out of an airlock. 

She came upon D'Argotay, who was busy with his favorite hobby: fishing. When she saw that he was very busy catching a rather large trout, she walked past him, careful not to scare the trout, and rounded the corner. She found herself in the corridor leading to the holodecs. The thought of spending a few arns in the holodec with her holo-Larraq and holo-Velorek crossed her mind, but when she saw Torres and Crichton, she sighed once and approached them. They were arguing about something as usual. When they saw her, they quieted down a bit.

"Lieutenants, what seems to be the problem?" 

Both of them looked at her, but Gilina was the first to speak. 

"He's been cheating on me. With that blonde... tralk of his. What's her name?" She looked at Tom. 

"Alex, and she's not my tralk. She's an old friend. She's only a hologram, Gilina." answered Tom.

Aeryn shook her head and excused herself, leaving the couple to bicker amongst themselves. 

She headed towards the center chamber, to get some razlak and Keedva. When she entered, she saw Chia of Nine and a young crewmember from the Enterprises, named Weasley. He was trying to hit on Chia and to fix the candy-bar machine, which he had transported from the Enterprises. As it were, Chia was not impressed by his lack of mechanical skills. Even Ensign Crais could repair a candy-bar machine better, but sadly, he passed away a while back. Chia could still remember the incident with the broken airlock. 

As Safeway retrieved some razlak and fresh Keedva from Rygel the Cook, Chia wandered over to her. 

"Captain, I must make a complaint. The cadets from Picard Enterprises have no function aboard this ship. Therefor, I think they should be removed from Moya." Chia spoke in her usual tone. Safeway sometimes thought there was a screw loose in her head. 

"I understand your problem, Chia. In fact, I've been experiencing myself too, lately." Aeryn replied, watching Weasly tinker with his candy-bar machine. 

"I think I have also noticed the solution to our other problem." Chia spoke, noticing Aeryns distraction. "The waste disposal units cannot cope with the amount of water. Moya is flooding. I believe the rain is caused by a bacteria." She continued. 

"Uhuh. Go on." Aeryn said. 

"It all started with the Enterprises. I've already spoken with the doctor about this. He and I think we should flood the ship with cleaning solvent, antibiotics and insecticide." Chia finished. 

Aeryn looked at Chia. "Insecticide? I thought you said it was a bacteria?" she asked.

Chia sighed. "The insecticide would be to remove ourselves of the cadets." She explained. 

"Oh. Well, by all means, go right ahead with the plan." 

"Thank you, Captain." She said and left the mess hall, ignoring Weasley's attempts to hit on her.

It took nearly an arn to replicate the necessary items and to prepare Moya for a flood, but finally the crew of space cadets were ready. Tom had waxed his surfboard and explained the Erp ritual to his fellow crew members. His spare board went to D'Argotay, who seemed interested in testing the new sport out. 

"Captain, I've opened the airlocks for the flood." Crichton spoke. 

"Alright. Chia, is everything ready where you are?" Aeryn asked. 

"Yes, Captain. I'm flooding Moya right now." Chia replied. 

"No! Wait! I asked if you were ready?" Aeryn asked again, but it was in vain. Chia had already begun with the flooding. 

"I thought you said 'ready when you are'?" Chia replied over the roar of the water. 

"Never mind, just finish this quickly." Aeryn replied and broke the connection. 

"Look captain!" Torres yelled. "There goes Weasley." She said, pointing at a floating cadet. "I hope he can swim back to the Enterprises." 

After yet another arn, the ship was finally clean. The rain had stopped and the sun began to shine again. D'Argotay was a bit sad, because his trout had escaped, but all the female crew members were happy to be rid of the visiting cadets. 

All in all, it was just another day in the lives of the crew of space cadets of U.S.S Moya. 

The End.

I'm tired, all right? I need sleep. I don't have a muse. Therefor, no humor. Trout-slap the tralk please. 


End file.
